


Strike Three

by LysSerris



Series: One-Shot [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - School, Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione has no chill, One Shot, Parent Teacher Conference, Senior Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysSerris/pseuds/LysSerris
Summary: “But-”“But nothing. Your mother still manages to scare me at times, we’re leaving.”





	Strike Three

**Author's Note:**

> Light Editing

The teen sitting before the long mahogany desk was decked out in full punk regalia. Blue hair, auburn only in the roots, was spiked up into a fauxhawk that looked entirely too messy and haphazard to be anything other than meticulously styled. A pair of stylized ‘666’ earrings dangled down to her chin, twin piercings breaking the line of her eyebrows as she scowled at the woman behind the desk. The denim vest she wore atop a black tank top was riddled with patches from bands and social movements, metal pins and tasteful slogans she’d stenciled in with a sharpie.

Beside her sat her Mother, Bellatrix, her back straight and hair let loose to form a medusa’s nest of black curls that intertwined and complimented the darkness of her eyes. Her face was set into deep scowl, one corner of her lip turned down in derision, the other opening up slightly to show off pearly white teeth that looked sharp enough to cut.

“Delphi _ cannot _ walk with her class, t-the stunt she’s pulled has caused irreparable damage to-”

“Then show me whatever damage it is that you keep babbling about, as far as I’m aware all she did was play a harmless prank. A prank, may I add, that would have been ten times worse when I was still in school.”

“Well, I’m sure that might have been the case but here, just this morning, she set loose three-”

“Four, you and the Weasel still haven’t managed to find the last one.” The teenager finished her statement by cockily grinning at the woman and leaning back in her rickety chair, arms crossed as if she’d won.

“Look, what she’s done has violated several of the school-”

“Then _ show _ me, I’ve been asking for I don’t know how long and I’ve yet to see a single rule that you keep saying she so carelessly broke.” The blue-gray eyes of the woman in front of her began to tremble in fright, Bellatrix’s head cocked to the side as if she was sizing up prey. “Well?!”

“Ms. Black-”

“That’s Mrs. Black.”

“Ah yes, sorry, Mrs. Black,” Umbridge swiped a hand across her perspiring forehead, the pink monstrosity looking like a horridly colored toad. “Well you see, Delphi set those pigs loose, and it’s in gross violation of-”

“I’ll ask again. Show. Me. The rule,” Bellatrix punctuated each word with a drop of her voice until she was speaking in a growl, her fingers pressing down until she’d nearly punctured the leather jacket she was wearing. Behind her the distinct sound of heels marching forward caught their attention, right before the door to the room behind them slammed open and the secretary within squawked at the intrusion. “Well, now you’re fucked.”

Bellatrix leaned back into her chair with a cheshire smile plastered across her face and eyes twinkling with danger. She’d been relishing the arrival of this moment ever since she’d first been called by the school, anticipating the hell that her wife would make. Or, anticipation wasn’t the exact word she wanted. She was damn near fit to burst with excitement at the prospect of watching her usually calm and reserved wife explode, especially on such a deserving target. Almost everyone she’d ever met had assumed she was the hardass in the relationship; the parent who was strict and overbearing or the disciplinarian of their child. Surely sweet, innocent little Hermione Black née Granger wouldn’t be that hard to deal with.

They were all so very wrong.

“Delphi Black, what the hell did you do?!”

\---

_ The whole thing had begun simply enough. She was finally at the end of her senior year, and Nymph’s as well, and she’d been of no mind to leave these hated grounds with anything less than a truly memorable exit. Colloquially the two of them were known as the class clowns, two idiot punks who’d do anything for a laugh and spat in the face of a proper upbringing and education. Throughout their four years they’d gotten into trouble on more than a few occasions; from her own incidents that landed her a ban from extracurriculars and specific classes, to Nymph’s perplexing ability to destroy nearly anything she had the misfortune of touching, they were known to students and teachers alike as the duo from Hell. _

_ That wasn’t to say that they weren’t smart; both of them were consistently top of their year and this one was no different. By the time the last two months of schooling were upon them, they were locked into a dead heat for the title of Valedictorian. Unfortunately for Delphi, Nymph had finally won out after achieving a near perfect score on her AP Physics final. Not that Delphi was particularly upset at that, she and her cousin were thick as thieves and could only root for the other's success. But it had upset her. _

_ Just a mite. _

_ And so, when she’d finally decided on a Senior Prank, she may have gone just a tad overboard. Been just a bit too far from a more level-headed mindset. _

_ Two hours before school, three pigs ‘liberated’ from old man Filch’s farm, one extra large industrial permanent marker, and a tub of lard later… _

_ Well, pure and absolute chaos had ensued. _

_ But she’d be damned if she couldn’t say it had been the funniest form of Chaos she’d seen in a while. _

_ Three greased pigs sprinting up and down the hallways as they barreled into and through her classmates and teachers on their way to wreak a merry havoc. She’d ended up on the floor of the entrance hall with her stomach cramping from laughter, all while Resource Officer Weasley and Principal Umbridge ran end to end across the school at a frantic pace in search of the porcine invaders. _

\---

“So then show me, _ in writing, _ whatever rule it is you’re saying she so flagrantly broke. I want to know exactly why it means she can’t walk,” Hermione began tapping her foot against the faux tiled floor with a rapidity that meant business, “ _ Now. _”

“Well there’s nothing in the rules, per se, but well, she brought _ pigs- _”

“But nothing,” Hermione interrupted her response, Umbridge’s face turning a bright pink to match her ridiculous outfit as she did so, “There is nothing in writing, _ at all, _ meaning there is _ nothing _ stopping my daughter from walking across that ridiculous fucking stage to get her diploma.”

“Well none of that means that your deviant of a daughter-”

“Excuse me.”

The voice was cold, clear and enunciated with a harshness that brought chills up Bellatrix’s spine. Without a second to spare she stood from her seat and bodily pulled up Delphi by her bicep, whispering “Let’s go,” as quietly as she could.

“Your daughter-”

“Yes, yes my daughter, the reason I have to be in this insufferable office, but that’s not what I’m hanging on,” honey brown eyes narrowed to a dangerous slit, “What did you say to describe Delphi?”

“Time to go, see you later Pet,” Bellatrix winked at Hermione’s back, peering over her shoulder to stare down the quivering form of Umbridge before she turned and sprinted through the still open door.

“Mom, what-”

“Come on Delphi, you’re still grounded a month but I don’t fancy being here when Hermione blows up.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Your mother manages to scare _ me _ at times, we’re leaving.” 

With every last ounce of her strength she led Delphi out the secretary's office at a blistering clip, just as her wife’s voice rose to thundering levels behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
